


Should Have Studied Harder

by SakuraBlossom22



Series: Chatting For Idiots [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, NSFW FFXV Week 2017, What Have I Done, should have been studying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 19:13:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12688494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuraBlossom22/pseuds/SakuraBlossom22
Summary: Prompto and Noctis try to study, it doesn't go so well...Now with art!





	Should Have Studied Harder

**Author's Note:**

> FFXV NSFW Week  
> Day 1 11/11 Mutual Masturbation  
> PrompTis-side story for Chatroom Fun
> 
> Also on tumblr under my writing blog.

It had been half a year since they first met using that app. Prompto was really happy with where they were, aside from all the tension building between them. They had shared one kiss and expressed mutual feelings for each other but aside from hand holding while outside, nothing changed. Now Prompto wouldn't say he was a sexual man, if anything he knew that you didn't need sex to have a fulfilling relationship with someone but sometimes his mind would wonder what Noctis’s hands would feel like over his naked body. Those hands gripping his sides. Noctis’s fingers gently moving in, stretching him open. The thought alone sent shivers down his spine and a soft whine slipped from his lips. 

 

The sound of shifting next to him caused him to open his eyes, looking directly at the other. His eyes went wide as he noticed Noctis was staring at him. Prompto felt his cheeks darken as Noctis cleared his throat. 

 

“Didn't know math was so entertaining for you.”

 

Prompto groaned softly before slipping a smile onto his face while a hand ran through his hair. 

 

“Well obviously. Math really has a way of uh, turning me on.” 

 

He heard Noctis chuckle softly and felt a shift on the couch before he felt Noctis grab his hand. 

“You know, I heard sex is like math: add the bed, subtract the clothes, divide the legs and pray you don't multiply.” 

 

Prompto tilted his head to the side and gave a questioning look to Noctis before he laughed softly. “Noctis, I’m a guy. I can only multiply if I sleep with a girl.” 

 

He heard Noctis inhale softly before shaking his head. “Not what I meant Prom, how about we try to multiply.” 

 

He pulled Prompto in close and pressed their lips together. Prompto’s eyes widened from surprise and a small giggle slipped out of his mouth before kissing back. Noctis moved them both so Prompto was in his lap as he leaned back against the couch. Prompto pressed his hands to Noctis’s shoulders and shifted some so he was straddling the young princes lap, before pressing closer to him. Noctis’s hands found their way to the blond's waist and gently ran his fingers along the hem of his shirt before slipping them underneath, kneading the soft skin of his stomach. Prompto let out a breathy sigh as he continued to kiss his best friend. His own hands moving to tangle in Noctis’s hair and pulling softly. He heard Noctis groan from the action before they both pulled away, panting heavily as the air grew thick between them.

 

Prompto felt thumbs press softly against his hips, pressing the piercings in a bit. He bit his lip as a soft whimper slipped out.

 

“Never felt these before, are they new?” 

 

Prompto shook his head and laughed softly. “No, I've had them since high school. Never felt them before because we uh, haven't done anything like this yet…” 

 

He pulled a hand away from his boyfriend and pushed his glasses up his nose as he looked down. Noctis watched the blond and his nervous habits before reaching up and taking off Prompto’s glasses. He folded them up and moved both of them enough to put them on the coffee table. He leaned back and pulled Prompto down with him, one hand still messing with the piercings on his hip while the other one started to play with his hair. 

 

“I know, I…I wanted to be sure, Prom. Didn't want to move too fast or do something dumb, don't want to lose you.” 

 

Prompto felt his chest swell as he listened to Noctis speak. He lifted his head and looking into those dark blue eyes finding nothing but truth in them. Prompto whined softly before leaning down and kissing the prince roughly. No one had ever tried to make him comfortable in a relationship. He honestly felt like Noctis was too good for him but damn, did he love the prince. 

 

Prompto moved both hands back to the prince's hair and used it as leverage to get closer. Their bodies pressed flush against each other as he licked Noctis’s lower lip. Noctis quickly opened his mouth for the other and pressed his tongue against the blond’s. They both got lost in the feeling of each other, Noctis playing with his boyfriend's tongue piercing and Prompto allowing the other to do as he wished. Prompto whined loudly as Noctis’s hands moved under his shirt and up his chest. Nimble fingers pinching at his nipples before a soft moan escaped the blond. 

 

Noctis pulled away panting before grabbing at Prompto’s shirt and pulling it over his head. Prompto moved enough to help Noctis take it off before he moaned loudly as a tongue slid over a nipple. His hands going back to tangle in the prince’s hair. 

 

“Fuck Noct.” 

 

He shifted his hips trying to relieve some of the pressure that was now in his pants. Noctis moaned against the blond’s chest as his hands gripped the other's waist again, holding him still. He pulled away with one last flick of his tongue against the nipple and smirked as he looked up into light blue eyes. 

 

“You know what would be absolutely amazing?” 

 

Prompto hummed softly as he looked down at Noctis with half lidded eyes. The young prince leaned forward and licked over his other nipple before replying. 

 

“Seeing these with little studs.” 

 

Noctis nipped at one nipple gently as Prompto moaned loudly. Hearing the prince say that had him harder than he had ever been in his life. His body quickly going from pale to flushed as he pulled roughly on Noctis’s hair. 

 

“Y-Yes, fuck Noct, d-do that again.” 

 

Prompto was breathless as he spoke and Noctis felt his own pants tighten in response. He nipped at both nipples, alternating between them as Prompto arched his back and moaned at each nip. Noctis pulled away to see the blond's nipples had turned a lovely shade of red. He pressed his fingers into Prompto’s hips harder and groaned as he felt the blond grind against him again. Noctis swore softly under his breath as he sat up and pressed his lips against the other's neck. 

 

“You're so sinful. How many people have you used these hips on?” 

 

Prompto felt Noctis’s hands move to his pants, pulling gently, allowing a thumb to slip under the waistband and gently trace along his pelvis. A shiver went up his spine, he leant down, pressing his lips against the prince's neck. Prompto kissed his way up and made his way to Noct’s ear before nipping at the lobe. 

 

“Three, but you're the only one that matters.”

 

Noctis let out a low groan before he moved. He pushed Prompto up enough so he could take off his own shirt. The blond helped him out of it while his eyes roamed over Noctis’s chest. He chuckled softly as he ran his hands over Noctis’s warm skin. 

 

“Nice to see that you have muscles, guess you do more then sleep all day.” 

 

Noctis laughed softly and smirked. 

 

“Of course I do more then sleep, have you met Gladio? He makes sure to kick my ass everyday.” 

 

Prompto laughed at the male under him before pressing his lips softly against Noct’s. He moved one hand between them and stroked at Noctis’s bulge. He felt the prince inhale sharply before lips pressed harder against his own, hands moving to unbutton and unzip Prompto’s pants. He felt a hand slip in and wrap around his hard dick, a few quick pulls had him moaning loudly, his hand tightening around Noctis as he tried his best to hold off his own orgasm. A copious amount of precum had already begun to cover Noctis’s hand and the inside of his boxers.

 

“N-Noct, I'm close...please...I need more.” 

 

Noctis sat Prompto down on the couch long enough to get his own pants off. Tossing them to the side, Noctis returned and brought his legs up, reclining against the armrest. 

 

“Pants off and get back on me Prom. I wanna hear about that thought you had earlier.” 

 

Prompto complied to the prince's wishes and quickly stripped off the rest of his clothes. Tossing his pants and boxers, he straddled Noctis’s lap again and sat back, his ass resting right against Noctis’s thighs. He felt warm hands rub up and down his thighs, fingers kneading his skin. 

 

“Come on Prom, tell me about your daydream.” 

 

The blond nodded once and whimpers, back arching at the simple motion from Noctis. 

 

“I-I w-was thinking about k-kissing you…” 

 

Hands moving up and to his waist, thumbs pressing lightly against the piercings on each hip. Prompto bucked his hips, his erection rubbing against the prince’s, they both moaned, Prompto louder than the other. Noctis let out a breathy chuckle before he ground up against Prompto, encouraging him to continue. 

 

“Then my m-mind went to y-your fingers going over m-my body.”

 

The prince moved his hands from Prompto’s waist and up his body, thumbs stopping to rub against his nipples before one hand traced soft lines down to his waiting cock. Noctis wrapped a hand around the base before giving a single stroke that sent Prompto almost over the edge. Prompto’s back arching as his hips thrusted once, his tip dripping a large amount of precum out and covering Noct's fingers. 

 

“N-Noct, not gonna last long…” 

 

Noctis used the precum to slicken his own cock before wrapping a hand around both of them and stroking once. Prompto got the idea and followed Noctis’s lead. Wrapping his own hand around the other side, he started to stroke them both, alternating with Noctis as they both thrusted into their hands. Prompto was so close, he could feel the heat in his lower stomach as it coiled, tightening until he was squeezing his eyes closed. Noctis’s name becoming a mantra on his lips.

 

Noctis did his best to watch, it was hard with the feeling of Prompto on him, his hand helping to bring his own pleasure. From his position under the blond, he was mesmerized. Prompto looked so good on top of him and he imagined what his boyfriend would look like completely wrecked by him

 

“Fuck Prom, I'm close… You look so good Prom, keep riding me baby.” 

 

Prompto whined loudly at those words and everything stopped. His head tossed back with an open mouth as he practically screamed his release. The blond's hips stuttered as he worked himself through his orgasm. Noctis watched as Prompto came, spilling onto his stomach. The sight alone had Noctis spilling his own, their cum mixing together as he gave a few strokes, milking them both of everything they have. Prompto pulled Noct’s hand away and began licking at his fingers. A small moan left Prompto as he cleaned up their mixture.

 

Noctis groaned, watching Prompto and he nearly moaned when Prompto bent down and started to lick up the cooling mess. By the time he was done Noctis was already sporting another boner and he groaned before wrapping his arms around Prompto and pulling him down into some well earned cuddles. Prompto whined as their erections rubbed together when he was pulled down and he felt Noctis chuckle at him.

 

“Come on Noct, let's go again”

 

“‘m tired. Let's nap for now.” 

 

Prompto looked up at Noctis through his bangs and watched as his eyes slowly started to close. Prompto was happy, he felt like they’d taken a much needed step in their relationship. Cuddling against his boyfriend felt great and he soon felt his own eyes closing, only to shoot open when a loud scream sounded around the room. 

  
Guess Sora was home…

**Author's Note:**

> WE HAVE ART, YOU GUYS!!!!! The lovely Izumii on Tumblr made art of the story!! I only have the reblog link from my blog but you can obviously go check her out and just, she deserves all the love! 
> 
> https://kya-writes-fiction.tumblr.com/post/167892962580/izuumii-drew-something-for-this-fic-cause-the


End file.
